koopalingfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Koopa
'Roy Koopa '('''Bully Koopa '''in the D.I.C. Cartoons) is one of the loyal servants of Bowser's kids. Roy is named as a bully, because he would be the most of the dangerous of the kids. His favorite sport is stealing lunches from 2nd graders in wheelchairs. Roy Koopa first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. His latest appearance was in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Roy was once considered one of Bowser's children, but the current story is that the Koopalings are not Bowser's children (Bowser Jr. is his only son). Appearance Roy Koopa is one of the larger Koopalings. His signature color is purple, which is his shell color. His head is pink and he wears red sunglasses. Roy Koopa did not always look the same, in Super Mario Bros. 3, he wore a pink spiked shell and white sunglasses. In Super Mario World, Roy kept his white sunglasses but his spiked shell is blue instead. Until New Super Mario Bros. Wii Roy had a different animation; He had a purple shell with pink rings and red sunglasses now. Roy had also a new grumbling noise to taunt Mario. Roy had his black magic scepter a few times, but in New Super Mario Bros. U, Roy held a bill blaster as a weapon and is strong enough to carry it with one hand. Appearances Super Mario Bros. 3 Roy Koopa is the fifth koopaling fought, being fought in Sky Land. Roy steals the magic wand of Sky Land's king and transforms him into either an Albatoss or a duck using the magic wand he stole, depending on which version of the game being played, and proceeded to take over Sky Land. Once Mario makes it through Sky Land, he manages to reach Roy's airship. He reaches Roy's cabin as well, where he fights Roy. In battle, Roy leaps at Mario and tries to crush him with his ground-shaking stomps. Roy can also shoot energy blasts from his stolen wand. Interestingly, the official Prima guide of Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 describes that Roy is "a little heavier than his younger family", which might indicate that Roy is one of the older Koopalings. Super Mario World In Super Mario World, Roy takes over the Forest of Illusion as Bowser invades Dinosaur Land. In this battle, Roy reuses Morton Koopa Jr.'s attack pattern by climbing up the walls of his room and dropping down from the ceiling in an attempt to crush Mario. Unlike Morton's battle, the walls of the arena steadily close in, making it easier for Roy to hit Mario. Mario can defeat Roy by jumping on his head three times or hitting him with twelve fireballs. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Roy, along with the rest of the Koopalings, appears in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii as the boss of World 2. In the game's intro, Roy, Bowser Jr., and the other Koopalings sneak into Princess Peach's birthday party in a giant cake and use it to capture her. They then escape on their airship with Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad pursuing. In the first fight, Roy's arena is similar to Larry's first arena, except that the pitfalls are filled with quicksand. Before battling Roy, he is shocked that Mario made it to him and roars at Mario. In battle, Roy jumps and ground pounds like a Sledge Bro. Mario will be stunned by Roy's shockwave if he is on the ground. Roy's magic is purple in color, and it hurts Mario if he comes in contact with it. In the second fight, the arena closes up and there are no hazards. However, Kamek flies overhead and casts a spell on the arena, causing five huge Warp Pipes in different sizes to protrude from the ceiling. Roy will then jump into a Warp Pipe and move into a random one. He will jump out of a pipe, making a shockwave to stun Mario. In combination with creating a shockwave, the attack also hurts Mario, should he touch the Koopaling as he descends from the Warp Pipe. After three stomps, Roy is defeated and Mario claims the key that unlocks World 3. Roy is later seen along with the other Koopalings getting Bowser back up, only to have Bowser's castle fall on top of all of them. New Super Mario Bros. 2 In New Super Mario Bros. 2, Roy Koopa is the first boss to be fought, being fought in World 1's castle. In his battle, Roy charges toward Mario or Luigi, and shoots magenta fireballs with his magic wand to hit them. Mario needs to trick Roy Koopa into ramming into a wall to stun him. This in return will leave Roy vulnerable to being jumped on. Alternatively, the Mario Bros. can jump on Roy while he is doing the charge attack. Like in Super Mario World, the walls during his fight constantly close in each time Mario or Luigi stomps on him before he retreats into his shell. After three stomps, Roy is defeated and the player obtains the key, unlocking World 2. Roy later rejoins the rest of his comrades at Bowser's castle. There, they use the Koopa Clown Car's petrification device in an attempt to petrify Mario. Afterwards, he, along with the rest of the Koopalings, try to aid Bowser by causing him to grow larger, although this results in Bowser knocking them into a lava pit. He and the others survive, and try once more to aid Bowser by airlifting him, but the combined weight causes the Koopa Clown Car to crash. Roy, in the aftermath of the crash, is hanging on to part of the "credits" and thus ends up going up to the sky. New Super Mario Bros. U Roy is the boss of Rock-Candy Mines, the sixth World of the game. He shoots Bullet Bills with his Bill Blaster and jumps between platforms that move around during the fight. He occasionally shoots Missile Bills that home in on the player. He can also jump high in the air and ground pound the floor or platform, which makes him fire Bullet Bills on both sides of his blaster. The ground pound can also make the floating platforms appear after he comes out of his shell. Instead of fighting the Mario Bros. in the cabin room like his siblings, he is fought (along with Ludwig) on the crow's nest. Hitting Roy three times causes him to fall off-screen. Read More Larry Koopa Lemmy Koopa Wendy O. Koopa Iggy Koopa Morton Koopa Jr. Ludwig von Koopa Category:Villains Category:Koopalings Category:Roy Koopa